Luna Llena
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Yaoi][HoroLen]La luna llena y el insomio son una conbinacion explosivasobretodo si hay sentimientos secretos en el medio.


LUNA LLENA  
  
By Aya K  
  
[Dedicado a mi amiga Ealnar Vingil. Té lo debía por el de Stuck. Besos loka. Os recomiendo sus fics, aunque sean pocos y solo si os gusta harry potter y la pareja Sirius/Remus]  
  
Le encantaba aquel paisaje. Aquella noche no se había podido resistir y había ido a la terraza de la pensión ha observar aquel precioso espectáculo. La luna brillaba de una manera grandiosa aquella noche dándole a todo lo que bañaba su luz un toque plateado. El estanque, la hierba, el árbol del jardín, el muro, la casa, las nubes que intentaban taparla; todo era bañado por aquella luz y allí estaba él pensando en sus problemas y viendo aquel espectáculo maravilloso.  
  
Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió una presencia en la terraza hasta que esta le hablo.  
  
-"¿Qué haces aquí hoto hoto?"- pregunto el shamán de china para provocarlo.  
  
Horo Horo salto al oír la voz de la persona en la que había estado pensando y se sonrojo a mas no poder. No obstante se controlo y giro la cabeza ya tranquilo para contestarle.  
  
-"Salí a ver la luna y las estrellas ya que no podía dormir. ¿Y tu?"  
  
-"Yo he ido a la cocina a por un vaso de leche."  
  
Era su impresión o Len Tao parecía sonrojado.  
  
-"¿Y por que no podías dormir?"- pregunto a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.  
  
Horo Horo se sonrojo pero contesto lo más tranquilo que pudo.  
  
-"Demasiados problemas y cosas que pensar. ¿Y tu que es que solo te has levantado por que tenias sed?, ¿Por qué tenia entendido que llevabas varias botellas para por la noche?"  
  
-"Bueno si, también tenia muchas cosas que pensar igual que tu."  
  
-"Aahh, pues vaya que coincidencia."  
  
Los dos se quedaron mirando la luna un rato hasta que decidieron que ya era muy tarde. Los dos se habían levantado para irse cuando Len hablo  
  
-"Por curiosidad, ¿en qué pensabas?"  
  
-"Pues en nada en particular."-contesto nervioso.- "¿y tu?  
  
-"Pues en ti en quien más sino."- contesto al tiempo que miraba la luna de nuevo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Horo Horo despertó sobresaltado. Los rayos del sol le dieron directamente en los ojos y tuvo que tapárselos hasta que se acostumbro. Luego se sentó en el futon.  
  
"Que sueño más extraño soñé que Len me decía que pensaba en mi y eso prácticamente es como decir te quiero con sus palabras"- pensaba Horo Horo mientras se levantaba y vestía. "Pero lo malo es que estas cosas solo pasan el los sueños, en fin que se le va ha hacer."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Horo Horo bajo a desayunar, saludo a todos y se sentó a comer a la mesa.  
  
"que raro Len no abra bajado que nadie me ha molestado"-pensó  
  
Pero cuando levanto la mirada allí estaba él y parecía evitar su mirada y si no fuese porque era Len y además imposible parecía sonrojado.  
  
Horo Horo no entendió esa reacción pero no se preocupo mas por ello.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aquella noche Horo Horo tampoco pudo dormir, pero en vez de ir a la terraza decidió toar un baño para relajarse. Cual no seria su sorpresa al encontrarse allí a Len que nada mas verle se sonrojo, pero e anui no lo tomo en cuenta.  
  
-"Hombre Len tu por aquí ¿tampoco podías dormir?"  
  
-"no tampoco hoy podía dormir"  
  
Algo le dijo a Horo Horo que igual no había sido un sueño. No le dio mas importancia y se metió en e agua caliente.  
  
-"Que bien sé esta ¿no?"- pregunto relajándose en el agua.  
  
-"¿No me vas ha decir nada Horo?"- pregunto con furia Len  
  
-"¿Nada de que?" – pregunto desorientado en anui.  
  
-"¿Cómo que de que? Ayer prácticamente te dije que te quería y no me dijiste nada y he estado todo el maldito día comiéndome la cabeza así que si no te importa dime algo. ¿Quieres?"- salo el chino con furia y resentimiento.  
  
De repente Horo Horo lo vio claro, ayer bajo la luna llena Len se le había declarado y el no había contestado nada. ¿Cómo se podía haber olvidado de algo así? ¿Cómo? Igual sí tenia razón Pililika y esta un poco ido, la mitad del tiempo.  
  
-"Yo, Len lo siento pero es que....."  
  
-"No sigas ya sé lo que sigue. Fui un tonto al creer que tu también sentías algo por mi te ruego que me perdones y que esto no afecte a nuestra amistad. ¿Sí?  
  
-"¡¡¡NO!!!"  
  
Len se asusto y le miro con una cara de no entenderlo.  
  
-"no me vale que sigamos siendo amigos porque..."  
  
-"Si lo entiendo sé que es algo un poco duro de aceptar pero....."  
  
-"¿TE QUIERES CALLAR Y DEJARME TERMINAR?"  
  
Len lo miro muy asustado y pidió perdón y Horo Horo siguió.  
  
-"No me vale que sigamos siendo amigos porque yo también te quiero."  
  
Y antes de que Len reaccionase ante sus palabras Horo Horo ya lo había besado con una pasión que ni el mismo podía creer que sentía por el chino. Cuando se separaron se abrazaron y después de un tiempo in hablar Horo Horo rompió el silencio.  
  
-"Y ahora ¿cómo se lo explicamos a los demás?"  
  
-"Sabes para serte sincero..."- empezó Len a la vez que se acercaba a el- "... no me importa en lo mas mínimo."  
  
Y con un beso dejo a Horo Horo impresionado a la vez que se lo devolvía. Esa noche la luna y las estrellas fueron las testigos de los besos y las caricias que los dos jóvenes se dieron entre el agua.  
  
"Pero una cosa es segura"-pensaba Horo Horo- "me da igual que sea un sueño por fin tengo lo que más quiero entre mis brazos.  
  
N de la autora: solo una cosa...PIEDAD!!! Es mi primer yoi q esperabais una obra maestra -_-UU. Pido compasión y si quereis que no vuelva ha escribir nada asi lo entendere y ruego que me lo hagais saber con un review o un e-mail a mi dirección de e-mail (aya_k02@hotmail.com), no me envieis virus por favor, acepto hasta tomates podridos. Un review y yo contenta. Bss de  
  
AYA K -_-U  
  
PSD: prometo no volver a escribir yaoi , lo juro sniff ;_; 


End file.
